


Afterword

by Forgot2sleepAgain



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem Dean, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, fem cas, filler piece, guardian aliens, idk if to put it in the spn fandom but did anyway, only developed in my head, only related in insiration, they go by cassidy, they go by deanna, unrelated to supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgot2sleepAgain/pseuds/Forgot2sleepAgain
Summary: A transition or filler piece between a beginning and an end. its very short, someone gets hurt and they hold hands. Guardian aliens au.





	Afterword

**Author's Note:**

> the characters take a bit from Dean and Cas from supernatural (names and general appearance so far) but an au in general. I'm not an experienced writer, this was a project and thought why not let others read it too? It's a first time work.

* * *

   Her back hit the wall, a hand at her throat a knife in her side. The next move was swift. With the man's silver eyes boring into her face she dug her weapon in on the side of his neck. He fell away with gurgling breaths and collapsed. Silvery blood pooling to the floor under him. Cassidy straightened and went to kneel over a blond woman, unconscious.  
   Leaning over her, she pressed the side of her bracelet and spoke into it,” The mission is done.But we are wounded. We are in sector 50.”  
   Others will clean away evidence away from the grimy alley they are in. With that thought in mind, they beamed up into the motherboard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   “Where is Cassidy?!”  
   “Miss, they are fixing her form. You can’t see her.”  
   “Why can’t I? What do you mean?”  
   “I mean you can’t see them in their true form. Your minds can't comprehend, so all you see is a blinding light that burns your eyes from your skull.”  
A pause. Deanna calmed herself, breathing through her nose she asked again,”Where is Cassidy and when can I see her.”  
   The person pulled up a hologram from their bracelet, hummed, closed it, and smiled.  
   “Follow me, please.”  
The two of them walked down tunnel like halls, walls glowing with soft colors, with opaque gates displaying numbers. There were screens that curved to the walls, showing past them the blue earth they orbited. Everything Cassidy had told Deanna were proving themselves right. They stopped in front of one gate.  
   “Here we are,” her guide tapped in a code on their display screen, the gate whooshed open,” Take your time. There is a chair if you choose to stay with them.” They walked away.  
   Cassidy was laying down with her eyes closed, her dark curls spilled around her head. Her usual olive skin was pale and she wore a hospital gown, gently cradling her left side.  
   “Hey Cas, are you awake?”  
Cassidy turned her head and looked at her,”I’m awake.”  
   Deanna strode to sit in the chair by her bedside. She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.  
   “I-it’s pretty stupid, but, are you okay,” She didn’t look up. When she heard a breathy chuckle she did and smiled a bit.  
   “You're at least honest in human peculiarities, but yes, my body is stable.”  
   Another pause,”I’m sorry for running off like that. I should have waited,” Deanna whispered.  
   “I’m not mad at you for running off. What upset me was that you could have been hurt.”  
   “I guess I’m sorry about that too.”  
Cassidy grabbed her hand,” What matters now is that you're safe and you won’t do it again. I’m meant to protect you as you guide me.”  
   “Again,” Deanna looked at her.  
Cassidy smiled, ” Yes, again. We are stationed in sector 50 to protect that area from other grays and invaders. We successfully completed a mission to qualify.”  
   “But you were hurt! How was that successful?”  
   “We are successful because we work together well enough. Being hurt comes with this responsibility, my body is built for it. I called up because you were unconscious and I was scared,” She held her hand tighter,” I won’t do well if the person I care for is hurt majorly. “  
   “So that means you can stay,” Deanna didn’t want to lose someone so close, after only a few months.  
   “Yes. I’ll stay with you. You did say till' the end.”  
The gate to the room whooshed open. A woman dressed in a suit and with immaculate hair turned to them.  
   “Cassidy, Deanna, both of you have another mission ready when you are both ready. I’ve sent the files to your band.”  
   They looked at the woman then turned to each other. and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
